


MERCY

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, There's not much to say except that it's only their fault if I end up writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Theo has an idea for the video of Beautiful Ones, Adam is not enthusiastic as he should be and Theo decides he's gonna pay for it.





	MERCY

"Adam?"

"Adam?"

"Aaaaaadam?

"Adam!" Theo exclaimed, shaking the dead-asleep man lying next to him.

"Mhm"

"Are you awake?"

"Mhm"

"Perfect! I have an idea and I need to talk to you."

Adam's comment was just a deep sigh and Theo realized that the man wasn't awake yet.

"Adam, listen! It's something important!!!!" he repeated against his ear, shaking the guitarist's shoulder again.

"Fuck, Theo, I bet it's six in the morning!" Adam said a bit pissed off by Theo’s behaviour. 

"Almost six thirty," Theo answered as if that was a more decent hour to get up.

"Oh yes, now I really feel like waking up," Adam blurted out sarcastically as he asked himself why they had to be so different also in this. Theo loved waking up early and most of his ideas came before the sun was rising while he loved staying in bed until late and get up only when his body felt it was the right time to do it, not because Theo or the alarm clock woke him up.

"Just listen to me and then you can go back to sleep."

"There's no point in going back to sleep after you woke me up, Theo."

"Well, then I am gonna find a way to make you forgive me," Theo said with a smirk, before he bent down to give Adam a kiss on the lips.

"It's the minimum you can do," the guitarist replied rather annoyed because as much as he loved Theo, he really wasn't a morning person and he easily got a bad mood when he couldn't wake up when his body decided to do it by itself.

"It’s deal but now listen, Adam. I wrote a story for the video of Beautiful Ones," Theo said enthusiastically, showing Adam his notepad filled with his handwriting and some scribbles.

Adam was too lazy to catch his glasses and look at it and, anyway, he was still too sleepy to read Theo's notes even wearing his glasses so he asked Theo to do it for him.

"So I am gonna dress up like a drag queen," Theo said, his eyes shining, his whole face glowing for the excitement.

"Theo, wait. Are you kidding me?"

"No, why? I am serious. Here is a rough sketch of the clothes I want to put on," he said, turning the notepad toward Adam to show him the drawing. "Imagine the dress in red colour and the boots in white," the singer went on, searching for Adam's eyes to find the same enthusiasm he had.

Adam was looking at the paper in front of him and could not believe it. The dress had a deep neckline and was so short that would have barely covered his ass. The boots had very high heels and given the fact that Theo's legs were pretty long, the singer had drew a pair of thigh-high boots. Adam was imagining at Theo dressed like that, fantasizing about the man walking while shaking his barely covered ass, his long, lean legs moving on such high heels but the guitarist couldn't even start to get excited because suddenly, the image of Theo falling down on the ground ruinously, came to his mind.

"You're gonna kill yourself, Theo."

"Why do you have always to be so dramatic!" Theo complained, rather disappointed by Adam's behavior.

"Okay, you're not gonna kill yourself but you're gonna break your leg for sure," he said really convinced of his words.

Theo wanted to go on and convince Adam that he was wrong but then, he decided that Adam deserved a lesson.

"Yes, maybe you're right. Sorry if I have woken you up so early to tell you such a stupid thing," Theo said with a sad face, almost showing a bit of embarrassment and the singer knew that Adam would feel guilty for destroying his enthusiasm and, consequently, he would be super sweet and caring with him all day long.

"Don't even say it, Bambi! You know I am here to listen to you every hour of the day and night and your idea was not bad at all," Adam hurried to explain, taking Theo into his arms and placing a kiss on his brow. "I mean, the whole idea is great but maybe we should find someone doing that and you can take part in the video with another role, you know..." the guitarist went on while Theo was lying there still upset into his arms. Adam felt a bit guilty for his words and put his finger under Theo's chin to force him to look up at him. Theo had discovered to have an innate talent as actor and, therefore, it hadn't be so difficult to show Adam his best Bambi eyes, making his boyfriend’s heart melt. 

"Baby, give me a smile," Adam murmured with a pout on his face. 

Theo smiled a bit, just enough to show Adam he wasn't angry with him but not enough to show him that he wasn't upset anymore, waiting for Adam to cuddle him, making the guitarist falling directly into his trap.

"Come on, baby, I wanna see you smiling properly," Adam insisted as he kissed Theo on the lips while his hand was running through the singer’s hair. Theo slowly responded to the kiss but not showing Adam too much enthusiasm and Adam let his hand move from Theo's hair down to his shoulder and hip, caressing him gently.

"I love you so much, babe. I hope you know it," he whispered before resuming the kissing and now his hand was on Theo’s ass squeezing it gently. Theo was enjoying Adam's attentions shamelessly and he wasn't feeling guilty for what it was going to happen. Adam left Theo's lips again and kissed his neck, alternating kisses and bites, making Theo wriggling away from him.

"Adam, I don't..." Theo said in a whisper and Adam looked down at him, his Bambi brown eyes showing him that he was still a bit upset and wasn’t in the mood for his attentions.

"Baby, I just wanna make you feel better. Are you gonna let me make you feel better?" Adam asked with a smirk, his blue eyes searching for a positive answer into the brown ones.

"I am not in the mood," Theo answered, knowing that Adam would not stop but take care of everything alone.

"I see you are not and as I want to put you in a good mood, just lay here and relax," Adam said as he pulled Theo's t-shirt and took it off, his lips beginning to kiss his chest. Theo was doing his best do not let a grin appear on his face and moans escape his lips while he was ready for Adam blowing him. Adam’s lips moved lower and now they were under his navel; Theo was getting hard under his boxer briefs and Adam's nose stroke Theo's length before his mouth gently closed around it, making Theo moan softly. Adam smiled and he removed Theo's underwear then he jumped down the mattress and dragged Theo toward the end of the bed until his ass was right on the edge. Adam kneeled down on the floor between Theo's legs and began to kiss his inner thighs, slowly moving upward, until he reached Theo's length and took it in his mouth. Theo let a moan of satisfaction leaving his lips and let his arms falling behind his head, ready to enjoy every single second of it. Adam began to bob his head while one of his hand went down to his own erection, stroking it at the same pace. Theo's moans became louder each passing minute; Adam could hear the satisfaction in Theo's voice and knowing the man since years now, he already knew that he was really close to the edge so he worked himself faster even if he waited for Theo to come before doing it himself. When they were done, Adam went to the bathroom to clean his messy hand and take something to clean Theo and the messy floor too. Theo watched him with a smirk, letting a heavy sigh escaping his mouth, not feeling guilty for the way he had behaved. 

When Adams had cleaned himself, Theo and the floor, he jumped back on the bed and hurried to kiss Theo. Now the man trapped under his body was kissing him back with lot of passion, making Adam smiling into the kiss.

"Stay here, I am gonna prepare breakfast," Adam said when they parted to catch some air and then, he gave Theo a peck on the lips before leaving the bed and walking toward the kitchen. Theo decided he had been naughty enough for today and so he got up and reached Adam in the kitchen to help him with breakfast, earning another passionate kiss from his boyfriend.

The rest of the day went smooth and while Adam was busy playing piano, Theo decided to do some online shopping. He obviously searched for a pair of thigh-high boots because he wanted Adam regret for what he had said. When he found what he wanted, a pair of white and shining thigh-high boots, he searched for some hold-ups socks to wear and he was about to end his shopping when the website suggested him another item. Theo looked at the underwear suggestions and his mind said - _why not?_ -; after all, his purpose was making Adam eat his words and turning the guitarist’s brain into jelly pudding. Theo scrolled down the page avoiding any colored underwear, the one with bows or any other decorations on it and stopped when he found a pair of simple black lacy thong that had enough material to cover the front and barely something to cover the rear. - _perfect_ \- he said with a big grin on his face. Theo was pretty amazed of all the stuff he could find in the website but he decided it was enough for now; he selected the quickest delivery possible and waited impatiently to receive everything in less than 24 hours. 

The morning after, Theo was holding the box in his hands as planned; he hurried to put away a pair of hold-ups socks and the briefs and then, he sat on the edge of the bed to wear the other pair of hold-ups and the thigh-high boots. As soon as he stood up on his feet, Theo felt a little bit unsteady so he decided to take only little steps and do it while walking next to pieces of furniture, ready to lean against them if necessary. He had almost two hours of practice before Adam was back home and as Theo was optimistic person, he was sure he would be ready in less than fifteen days.

❖ ❖ ❖ 

Ten days later, Theo was ready to give Adam a heart attack. The guitarist had gone at the gym, as usual, and Theo was now in the bathroom shaving his legs. He took a shower, fixed his hair and then put all the stuff he had to wear in front of him. He wore the underwear feeling a bit uncomfortable at the first moment because of the unusual material and shape but it was an interesting part of the plan so he had just to wait and get accustomed to it. He carefully wore the hold-ups and then he slipped into a white shirt because as he always said, a white shirt was good for every fucking situation in life. He left it unbuttoned and then he wore the boots, walking toward the kitchen. He carefully tossed some frozen food into a pan and waited for Adam to come back home and find him cooking dressed like that.

When Adam arrived home, he passed the kitchen and greeted Theo, giving him a quick glance but it was enough for his brain to understand that there was something wrong with Theo. Adam stopped dead in his track and walked back a bit just to be able to take a look inside the kitchen again. Adam gave a glance, then another and then he entered the room, looking at Theo standing in front of the stove wearing a white shirt and heels. High heels.

Theo didn't turn and kept pretending he was cooking, waiting for Adam to say something but instead of listening to some words, he felt a pair of arms closing around his waist and a pair of lips touching his neck. 

"Theo," Adam said with a tone that showed his confusion and surprise. 

"Yes, it's me."

"Yes, you smell exactly like him," Adam said, as he didn't resist biting his neck.

"Are you hungry, honey? I hope you are because I-"

Adam didn't answer and, instead, he turned Theo so he could face him and then, he gave him a heated look before kissing him.

"Holy shit, Theo, you're so sexy half dressed like that."

"Thanks, honey, but now let me go because you're distracting me from cooking," Theo said playing his part perfectly and Adam couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I guess that was your intention, otherwise, why are you cooking dressed like that..."Adam said, searching for his lips again and now his hands were cupping Theo's buttocks, feeling the fabric of the shirt under his palms. 

"Adam, Adam, Adam," Theo whispered placing both his hands on the guitarist's chest and pushing him away with a smirk. They locked eyes and Theo could already read the lust in the beautiful deep blue eyes of the man in front of him, knowing that Adam was already half way to feel his boxer briefs become too much tight.

"What?" Adam said, anxious to hear what Theo had to say. The singer didn't say anything but kept staring into his eyes and as he still had both his hands on his chest, he began to push him outside of the kitchen. Adam found himself walking backward toward the sitting room and Theo, at some point, pushed him down on the couch. Adam was about to say something when the singer put his left foot on Adam's chest and forced him into the sitting position.

"Do you like what you see, Mr. Anderson?" Theo said as he put his foot back on the ground and turned, giving Adam a 360° view of himself.

"Definitely," he said, totally raptured by what was going on. 

It wasn't the first time that Theo had surprised him with his weird behavior, -after all, he was Theo- but this time the singer had outdid himself. Theo placed his left foot on Adam’s chest again, letting the guitarist appreciate the underwear under the shirt. Adam outstretched his hand to catch Theo’s one and pull the man toward him but the singer warned him.

"You're not allowed to touch me," he said as he put his foot back on the ground again. Adam had already forgot his own name but he was still able to listen and follow Theo’s rules and, consequently, he placed his hands on the couch next to his own thighs. Theo straddled him and placed a kiss on his brow, then on his nose and finally to his lips before removing Adam's t- shirt and going back to kiss him again. His lips were now on the guitarist's jaw and slowly moved down on his neck where Theo left a red hickey without Adam complaining as usual. 

"Theo, you are so beautiful," Adam whispered.

“I know it, thank you," Theo replied cheekily and he could feel Adam already hard under his sweat pants. The singer did his best to avoid a smirk appearing on his face and he attacked Adam's lips again, rocking his hips against his boyfriend’s bulge. Adam couldn't help but moan and put his hands on Theo's butt in the attempt to press him even closer but this time his hands were directly on the singer's flesh.

“I love this underwear so much, Theo." Adam said, happy that there was no material covering the singer's buttocks

"Take those hands away."

"Theo…" Adam said almost pleading. Theo gave him a severe glance and Adam placed his hands back on the couch. Theo kissed him rather passionately, then he stopped and got up on his feet again. Theo stood in front of Adam and crossed his arms on his chest, looking down at his boyfriend as if he was deciding what to do, biting his bottom lip just to add more emphasis to the moment. Adam knew that he was paying for what he had said to Theo the week before and, honestly, he was happy for the punishment. Adam was lost in his hot thoughts when Theo walked away swinging his hips and ass on those high heels, walking on them as if he was used to do it since he was born. 

"Theo? You can't leave me like that!" he yelled with a frustrated tone of voice as he run his hands through his head and sighed heavily. 

"Shut up," was Theo's answer as he turned to look at him before disappearing out of the living room.

As soon as they were not anymore in the same room, Adam let out another sigh of desperation while a grin of satisfaction appeared on Theo's face. The singer entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, complimenting his reflected image for the great job he was doing. He pulled out the plug he was wearing since the early morning and then lubed himself before walking back to Adam with a heated look. 

"Take off your sweat pants and briefs," Theo ordered and when Adam was naked, he put his knees on each side of the guitarist's thighs. He pulled the thread of his thong on one side before aligning himself with Adam's hard length, and he got ready to push himself down on him.

"Theo, wait" Adam said, worried that Theo could hurt himself but the singer reassured him he was already stretched and lubed so he placed his hands on Adam's shoulders and he slowly took the guitarist inside of him. When he felt Adam filling him to the hilt, he paused a moment to adjust himself and Adam kissed him. 

It wasn't the first time that Theo surprised him with some pretty exciting ideas but this was for sure his best one. - _what the hell did I do to deserve such a beautiful and talented man? I am a lucky bastard_ \- Adam thought as Theo had begun to move up and down. The singer closed his eyes and threw his head back as he was moving on him pretty slowly, driving the guitarist crazy. At some point Theo opened his eyes and took off his hands from Adam's shoulders. He searched for Adam's eyes and caught his own bottom lip between his teeth and then run his hands through his hair as he resumed his bouncing staring at Adam. The guitarist placed his hands on Theo's hips to support and guide him while they were staring into each other’s eyes and Adam felt himself getting close each passing second.

"Theo, better you stop or I gonna come within thirty seconds.”

"Well, that was my purpose, make you come inside of me," Theo said whispering the words close to his ear. As they were used to switch, Adam knew that Theo needed some more time if he couldn't touch him so he stopped the singer and told him to pull out. Theo decided to listen to Adam and few seconds later, the guitarist scooped him in his arms bringing him to the bedroom. 

"I love you, Theo" Adam murmured as he placed the singer on the mattress. 

"Of course you love me! How you cannot! I have such brilliant ideas! Sometimes I am scared of myself for how brilliant my mind is because seriously, Adam, I am really genial."

"Now shut up, Theo" Adam said while chuckling and Theo looked at him with a smirk. 

"Make me!"

Adam was happy to shut him up with a passionate kiss and then, he left Theo's lips to move down to his neck, chest and belly until he reached Theo's lacy underwear. He stopped a moment to admire the piece of clothing and Theo's dick, which was impatiently jutting out from his black briefs. 

"You'll be the death of me, Theo" Adam said as he slowly removed the thong launching it behind his shoulder. 

"Don't take off anything else, please" Theo said as he propped on his elbows to look at Adam.

"I have no intention to remove anything else," the guitarist replied and he settled himself between Theo's legs, entering him with one, smooth thrust. Adam began to move finding a good pace and then he changed his angle to be sure to hit Theo's prostate with every thrust and it didn't take long before the singer came without being touched and Adam followed his boyfriend a second later. 

Adam collapsed on Theo’s messy chest and the singer unlocked his ankles, letting Adam free of his hold. Adam had probably earned some signs on his back together with the hickey on his neck and Theo was proudly happy of it. 

"I can't figure out how do not think about what has just happened the day we are gonna play that song live," Adam said still out of breath while he rolled on his back.

"It's not my problem," the singer replied nonchalantly, admiring his long, slim legs clad in the black hold-ups socks and white boots. Adam laughed and took Theo’s into his arms to stop him to go on bragging about his legs, getting himself ready for the hard times in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> (baby don't ban me and, at least, send me to hell in good company with your other half)  
> :-))))))


End file.
